


Such Torture

by loginhasbeentaken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/loginhasbeentaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why the hell are you bleeding!?”</p>
<p>“Gee, why don’t you ask Elmer Fudd in the other room! Does he always leave coyote traps lying around?”</p>
<p>“Only when he thinks my half-coyote fiance may come around and ruin our bonding time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my title sucks. Don't judge.

* * *

 

Malia laid in the bedroom where she’d spent the remainder of her teenage years and a few adult ones before moving in with Theo. She’d told Theo how much she’d missed her father and that she was planning to visit him for a couple of days. Theo understood and didn’t even put up a fight.

Despite being in her old house she didn’t feel right. Her home was with Theo and she found herself unable to sleep without his strong arms wrapped around her and his heartbeat as a lullaby.

She sighed and turned on her side, desperate to fall asleep when she heard a howl of pain coming from the outside of her house. She shot up but by the time she made it to her bedroom door she was no longer alone in the room.

She turned around and was met with the sight of her gorgeous _naked_ fiance. He smelt the way he usually did when when the scent of his soap faded; like pine, earth and crisp river water. But his scent was slowly being marred with a thick metallic scent. He was hurt, and Malia thought she was gonna go crazy.

“Why the hell are you bleeding!?”

“Gee, why don’t you ask _Elmer Fudd_ in the other room. Does he always leave coyote traps lying around?”

“Only when he thinks my half-coyote fiance may come around and ruin our bonding time.”

“That thing nearly tore my arm off.”

“I realise,” she said walking into the bathroom before returning with a first aid kit.

“Mal, I don’t need a first aid kit. Just kiss me and-”

“Your shoulder’s cut deep and you don’t heal as fast as I do. Shut up and let me nurse your wounds,” she said allowing him to sit on her bed before crouching between his legs.

“So, why are you here,” she asked dabbing his wound with a wet washcloth.

‘Well I missed you-OOH- AH SHIT!”

“Sorry, did that sting babe?” she asked removing alcohol packet.

_“Like a bitch.”_

_“I’m sorry,”_ she cooed littering the area of his shoulder and collarbone that wasn’t torn open with kisses.

“It’s fine,” he reassured her.

“Okay,” she smiled bandaging his wound.

“I missed you,” he smiled pulling her on top of him before giving her a light peck on the lips.

“So did I,” she smirked snuggling into his uninjured side.

“Can you promise to never leave me alone again?”

“For the safety of your limbs _definitely._ But you’re gonna have to put on a pair of underwear.”

“Sure thing, hand me the pair you stole and I’ll put them on.”

_“I didn’t steal your underwear.”_

“Mal, I know that I’m missing two t-shirts and at least three pairs of boxers. Hand them over.”

“Why would I have your boxers?”

“I don’t know, but I doubt you want your dad to come in and find me naked.”

“Fine,” she grumbled walking over to her dresser and tossing him a pair.

_“Why exactly do you have a pair of my boxers?”_

“They’re insanely comfortable. I like to sleep in them when I’m not with you.”

_“How’d you like it if I stole your underwear and slept in them?”_

“It you wanna subject yourself to such torture be my guest.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” she smiled giving him a deeper kiss before allowing herself to finally drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
